


The Trouble with Fire

by XamandaluvsyaX



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XamandaluvsyaX/pseuds/XamandaluvsyaX
Summary: Fire Nation Princess Fang has always desired balance between all the elements... unbeknownst to her husband, of course. Zuko X OC
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> I was encouraged to post this story here as I frequent another FanFiction site. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading!

Fang ran her fingers through her hair slowly, trying to relieve her aching head. It had been another day where Zuko had decided to pick a fight with the his crew members. He seemed to want to fight all the time now. She could only hope that they found the Avatar soon but it seemed more and more with each passing day that this was a fools errand. 

This task was just something that his father had put him on... knowing full well that he would never find it. Was the Avatar even still alive? Fang signed to herself. For the sake of the world... hopefully he was. Firelord Ozai could not continue his tyrannous rule. The way he treated his subjects, his wife, Zuko... it was deplorable. Zuko and his father's relationship had been strained since he was young.. if only his father was willing to put the past behind him and welcome his son back home. Fang closed her fiery red-orange eyes and let her hair droop down in front of her face. If Zuko kept going like this she didn't know how much more she could take. 

She loved her husband but the strain of chasing the Avatar had changed him. He was not the man he was when they left the Fire Nation. Days at sea had made him aggravated and short tempered. His personality change had definitely put a strain on their relationship. Trying to remember the good times, Fang thought back to when they were back in the Fire Nation. 

They had married just a month before Zuko was banished. It was an arranged marriage at the time but Fang would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't already had a crush on Zuko when they were kids. The arranged marriage had already been put in place when Fang's father, a high ranking general, now killed in action, was alive. Ursa to honor his memory kept the arranged marriage promise. A loud knock on her door startled her. She quickly got up, wrapping her red robe back around her. “Yes?”, she called to whomever was on the other side of the door. 

“Come up on deck, I think we found him.”, Zuko's voice came from the other side. Fang quickly opened the door and stared at him. “What? Are you serious?”, she asked, looking very surprised. Fang was having a hard time processing the Avatar was actually alive but she didn't want to get her hopes up at this very moment. She could see the hope in her husbands eyes as he nodded. “Hurry. Come to the upper deck, don't make me wait long.”, he ordered, starting to walk away. There is was again, the same aggravated tone he had taken over the past couple months.

Fang raised her eyebrow, “You're going to dock here? It's freezing outside, my prince. What about the crewman?”, she protested. “I don't care about the crewman! The Avatar is the most important thing to me.”, Zuko said sharply, turning to walk up to the top deck. He left her alone in silence. Fang frowned at his words and sighed. There was no doubt the Avatar had replaced her as the most important thing in his life. She knew where his anger was coming from... really she did. He wanted to return home. He wanted his family back. He wanted to be... normal. Somehow though, in the back of her mind, something told her the Avatar wouldn't be the cure to all this. Even if Zuko did capture him, she didn't feel Fire Lord Ozai would welcome Zuko home with open arms. If he missed his son, he would have already asked them back but no word had come from the Fire Nation Palace. Not one fire-messenger hawk. 

She wanted to find the Avatar just as much as he did. Not to help the Fire Nation control the world but to get Zuko's and her relationship back to the way they used to be. She quickly put her hair back into bun and fastened it with a Fire Nation emblem pin.

She slipped a warmer red and orange coat on top of her already existing robe. Judging by the intense cold, they had to be somewhere in Water Tribe territory. The Water Tribe was covered in ice and glaciers, truly not the location for a fire bender who craved warmth. She walked out of her private cabin and pulled the door closed behind her. She made her way to the upperdeck and followed Zuko's gaze. “Look.”, he instructed as she gazed up at the sky. A bright white light was shining, perfectly vertical straight to the heavens. Fang turned to him and shook her head. 

“It could be, I suppose.”, she said quietly trying to keep a realistic thought in Zuko's head. “Uncle!”, Zuko yelled, turning to look behind Fang. “Do you know what this means?”, he asked. “It means that I won't be able to finish my game?”, Iroh asked, still looking at his Pai Sho board. 

Fang giggled a little at what Iroh said but covered her mouth with her hand to not upset Zuko. She had always adored Iroh and only wished that she could have his knowledge when she became his age. His respect for all the elements, not just the fire, was something she had always admired. He had the same view as her, there is no one great element. Something Fire Lord Ozai could never understand. 

They are all good in their own way... and when they work in harmony, it's truly something amazing. She could see the piping hot steam rising from his tea cup on the side of his pai sho table. A nice warm cup of tea sounded delicious. The cold winds that surrounded the Water Tribe was already nipping at her skin. She only wished she could sit beside Zuko, have a warm cup of tea, and talk like they used to when they were young. 

She missed those days more then ever as well as Zuko's mother. She had become very fond of Ursa as well. Ursa had seen the friendship between young Fang and Zuko and was the one that suggested they marry to Fang's father. At the time, the two were both very young and Zuko never wanted to leave his mothers side. However, on the day that Ursa disappeared Zuko's whole world seemed to fall apart. 

It was as if the light in the world had faded and nothing would ever bring it back. She too had been saddened by the disappearance of her mother-in-law. Ursa had been a wonderful mother figure to her. Shortly after Fang had discovered that it had been to protect Zuko from his father. 

He was a tyrannical ruler who didn't care about sacrificing his own blood for the goal of world domination. She hated the man, he had taken the boy she loved away from her. Zuko was no longer the same boy that she had fallen in love with as a child. 

The day Zuko had been banished was almost a relief.. it was like a new beginning in a way. Though Zuko had been brandished with a new scar across his eye and an even bigger scar to his ego, she had looked forward to traveling the world with Zuko. “It means my search is coming to an end.”, Zuko answered. 

Iroh sighed deeply and placed another Pai Sho tile onto his board. “That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!”, Zuko yelled, pointing to the vertical beam in the sky. “Or it's just a celestial light. We've been down this road before. Prince Zuko, I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?”, Iroh said, holding the tea pot up in his hands. 

“I don’t' need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsmen, head a course for the light!”. Zuko yelled up above them. Fang gave an apologetic look to Iroh and shrugged her shoulders. There was nothing they could do. When Zuko had made up his mind, it was over and it was best not to fight it. 

Fang wrapped her coat around her tighter, strong gusts of wind were starting to pick up as the ship moved faster toward the pillar of light. She didn't want to admit it but she had a feeling that Iroh would be right once again. The great dragon of the west was usually always right. She moved toward Iroh and sat on the stool next to him, pouring herself a cup of tea. It would take them a whole day's travel to arrive there, she might as well relax and enjoy some tea while she waited.

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was becoming a dark shade of blue. Zuko had taken off his armor and wrapped himself in a thin red and gold robe. “My love?”, Fang said, laying a gentle hand on his arm. Zuko turned his head slightly in her direction not saying a word. There eyes met and Fang offered a scarce smile. “You should rest.”, Fang whispered, giving him a worried look. Iroh yawned loudly behind them. 

“I'm going to bed. You should listen to Fang, a man needs his rest.”, Iroh said, stretching his arms above his head in an exaggerated manner. Fang squeezed Zuko's arm. “Please?”, Fang asked, she was generally concerned for him. He had not been sleeping well since he was banished. He hardly slept at all, she always went to bed sooner then him and when she woke up, he had been up for hours. It wasn't healthy. She could see the dark circles under his eyes. 

“Prince Zuko. You need some sleep. Even if you are right... and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father... your grandfather.. and great grandfather all tried and failed.”, Iroh said, crossing his arms. Fang stayed silent and frowned deeply. “Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatars capture. Mine does. This cowards hundred years in hiding are over.”, Zuko responded, still determined. 

He didn't take his eyes off of the beam in the sky. Fang sighed and looked at Iroh who just shrugged and started walking slowly to his cabin. “I am going to have a cup of tea and then rest.”, Fang said, still holding onto Zuko's arm as she laid her head on his shoulder. Zuko turned his head toward her slightly and nodded. “Goodnight.”, he said, one of his rough hands came up to grab her chin, turning her head up to look at him. 

He placed a kiss on her lips and then walked past her to the tip of the ship. Even though Prince Zuko personality had turned mean and angry all the time, there was still the rare moments when he reverted back to his affectionate way. 

Fang turned and walked back into her cabin. She set a pot of tea on the table and held her palm out toward, she breathed in and out slowly and then shot a small fire burst toward the tea pot. Steam immediately started rising from the pot, a nice cup of tea would help her calm her nerves for the events tomorrow. 

She sat in front of the tea pot and drank it slowly, letting the warmth of the tea sooth her nerves. She placed the cup next to the tea pot when she was done and slid off her thick robe and climbed into the bed that had been provided for her. Many days she would sleep with Zuko in his cabin but lately Zuko just wanted to be alone to think. He never wanted to be disturbed. Fang sighed and pulled the curtains around her bed closed, bathing herself in the darkness, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Fang slowly stood up from the bed and stretched. She had slept well and felt a little bit better about the events that were about to take place today. On one side, she hoped that it was the Avatar and on the other she hoped it wasn't. 

She liked traveling the world, if they found the Avatar she would have to go back to the Fire Nation. What would Ozai do with the Avatar once he had him? She didn't want to even think about Ozai imprisoning a hundred year old man to rot in the dungeons. She wrapped herself in her thick coat again and walked out of her cabin. 

She could hear Zuko yelling something on the upper deck again. What could he possibly be angry about now? As she walked up the stairs she saw two guards standing in front of Zuko and Iroh sitting on a stool. They must have been training again to prepare with their fight with the Avatar. 

If the Avatar was truly alive he would have many years of experience over Zuko, not to mention three extra elements. She couldn't help but feel scared about the idea of her husband fighting someone much more powerful. What if he was killed? No. She didn't want to think about it. She wouldn't think about. 

She slowly approached Iroh, who greeted her with a smile. “Good morning, Fang. How did you rest?”, he said, in that always gentle voice of his. “Very well, thank you.”, she said. Zuko turned to look at her and then glared at one of the guards that was standing by against the wall. “Don't just stand there, get her a wooden stool!”, he yelled. 

Fang turned to the guard. “Please? If you would be so kind.”, she said, trying to not make the guard mad. She gave him an apologetic look. He didn't say anything and disappeared into the lower decks to find her a seat. “Again.”, Iroh said, watching Zuko. 

Zuko leaped into the air and shot a bolt of fire at both of them, barely dodging the guards fire bolts. Iroh sighed and stood up. “No. Power and fire bending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.”, Iroh said, extending his arm out and sending a blast of fire toward Zuko. 

The guard came behind Fang and placed the wooden stool by her. “Thank you.”, she whispered to him. She turned her attention back to Iroh who was still scolding Zuko. “Get it right this time.”, he said, folding his hands back into his leaves. Fang frowned a little, she could see the anger in Zuko's shoulders, he was tense. “Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all morning. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready.”, Zuko said, his hands clenched into fists. 

Iroh shook his head. “No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!”, he yelled, sitting back down in his stool. She could see the anger in Zuko's face. He was so angry that he turned and sent a strong fireball toward an unprepared guard. 

The guard barely had enough time to block the fireball and was sent flying backward. Fang frowned hard and turned back to Zuko was standing over his uncle. “The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!”, Zuko yelled. 

Fang turned away and tried to focus her gaze on the skyline and icebergs. “Very well... but first I must finished my roast duck.”, Iroh said, finally giving into his nephew. Fang tried not to let out another giggle when she turned and saw Zuko's disgusted face as Iroh eagerly ate away at his roast duck. 

Fang's attention was brought to the sky when she saw a flare go up in the sky. Zuko quickly took out a spy glass and looked to where it had come from. “I see him. The last air bender. Quite agile for his old age.”, Zuko said. Fang couldn't believe that they had actually found the Avatar. She really had not believed that he was still alive. Zuko turned quickly to both Fang and Iroh, his face was determined and proud.

“I found the Avatar.”

* * *

End of Ch.1


	2. The Avatar

“I found the Avatar as well as his hiding place.”, Zuko said. His voice was so sharp that it could have cut through her skin. All the nerves that had been dispelled from last nights tea were now back. Nausea and fear crawled up her skin and filled her stomach. 

She wanted Zuko to be happy but she was also scared that he might be defeated. Fang quickly ran down into the lower decks, putting on fur boots to shield herself from the cold. She hoped that things did not turn violent but if she had to.. then she would defend herself. Fire bender already had a bad reputation and as such it was not often that she used her firebending. 

She viewed fire a different way. It was warmth, it was life, it was the one thing that connected them to the long gone dragons. Fang made her way back up to the upper deck to see Zuko getting ready for battle. Two guards were on either side of him. They put on his chest plate, his armored boots, and his helmet. 

She looked toward where they were headed. It was a very tiny village, it probably did not hold more then fifty people. This was what was left of the Souther Water Tribe. The helmsman drove into the ice, making the ship shake. A horrible creaking noise came from the metal scrapping against the ice, making Fang grimace. Zuko and a group of guards headed toward the drawbridge, allowing them to dock. 

Zuko looked back at her. “Stay on board.”, he told her. Fang frowned. “What? Why?”, she asked a little surprised. “Stay here.”, he said again and walked down toward the village. Fang stayed watching and debated on whether she should listen to him or not. 

She watched as Zuko and five other guards followed him down. Fang sighed to herself, perhaps it was just better to stay and listen to Zuko. At least he wouldn't be mad at her later. She had been right about the number of people that lived within the village. There was only twenty to thirty people standing outside, watching in awe as Zuko and the guards descended the ramp. 

She couldn't help but feel bad for this tribe, after all there were small children here. They must have felt so intimidated by the the large amount of Fire Nation army members. One lone warrior charged at Zuko, he quickly disarmed him and kicked him to the side. 

“Where are you hiding him?”, Zuko asked, eyeing each one of the water tribe members. She felt her stomach make a knot when she saw Zuko grab one of the older woman and hold her in front of everyone. “He'd be about this age... master of all elements.”, Zuko continued to say. Fang could tell that his patience was thinning but the Water Tribe seemed to not know what he was talking about. 

Zuko let the old lady go with a push, making the poor old lady fall over but luckily one of the younger woman was able to catch her and keep her on her feet. Zuko shot a burst of fire over their heads, trying to intimidate them into giving him more information about the Avatar. 

Fang closed her eyes, she was having such a hard time watching her husband act like this. It was the complete opposite of what he used to be like when he was a young boy. “I know you're hiding him!”, Zuko yelled at them. None of the tribe members said anything making Zuko even angrier. 

Fang saw a snow cloud out of the corner of her eye, making her turn quickly. She couldn't see completely what it was but it was headed straight for Zuko. She watched as the cloud sent him up into the air, he landed back into the snow with a thud. She walked down a little closer. Was that the Avatar? But how could he be? He was a young boy and the last of the air bender had been killed long before.

As she took a few steps closer she could see the blue marks on his head and hands. There was no doubt about it, that small boy was an air bender. The small boy shot a gust of wind towards the guards and towards Zuko. He was carrying some sort of staff in his hands that was bigger then he was. 

“Looking for me?”, the young boy asked, seemingly not afraid of Zuko or the Fire Nation in general. Zuko stared in astonishment at the young boy. “You're the air bender? You're the Avatar?!”, Zuko asked in disbelief. Zuko took a step closer to him and held up his hands, preparing to strike. 

“I've spent years training for this encounter...training, meditating, you're just a child!”, Zuko said, taking another step closer. The young boy held his staff in front of him in a guarding position. From what Fang could see... it didn't seem like this boy wanted to fight. How could this young boy be the Avatar? It didn't make sense. How was the Avatar this young? 

“Well you're just a teenager.”, the young air bender retorted. Zuko clenched his fists together and sent a fireball towards the avatar. The boy blocked every hit by twisting his staff around quickly but Zuko didn't give him any breathing room and kept sending fireballs towards him. One of the fireballs got through slightly and almost hit some of the children. 

Fang bit her bottom lip, she didn't want to see any innocent people get hurt. She knew Zuko didn't want to either but in his pursuit for the Avatar... she knew he would put his morals aside if it meant gaining his honor back. The more and more she looked at the Avatar.. the more and more she felt that it was not right. 

How could she ever feel right about handing over a boy to the Fire Lord. Her conscious would get to her, she knew what Ozai would do to him. The poor boy would be chained up in one of the dungeon towers for the rest of his life, leaving Ozai to continue his quest to control the world. She felt as if she was going to be sick. This wasn't right. This isn't right! 

She only hoped that the young boy could fend of Zuko so he had enough time to get away. The feeling of dread kept creeping along her skin like a spider. Now that the Avatar was here, standing right in front of her.. she realized she didn't want to go back home. 

Truly deep down inside her heart, she wanted to stay traveling around the world, not go back home and be Princess of the Fire Nation. Sure going back and regaining his honor would make Zuko happy but... he would always be scrutinized by his family.. especially his sister. 

She was always trying to be better then him, no doubt she was vying for the throne. The Avatar broke her though process by slamming his staff into the ground. “If I go with you.. will you promise to leave everyone alone?”, he asked Zuko. Zuko stayed silent for a moment and then stood in a passive stance. He nodded slowly in agreement and two guards grabbed each of the Avatar's arms. 

Fang bit her lip and slipped inside the ship. She did not want to see the boy anymore, that feeling of dread was getting stronger and stronger. They had captured the Avatar. Zuko had done it, he had restored his honor and now he could go home. Finally, he could go home. Zuko would be happier and their marriage restored to its previous state. She balled her hand into fists, she knew her thoughts were selfish but this was the way it had to be. It wasn't like she could free the Avatar. 

“Head a course to the Fire Nation! I'm going home.”, Zuko said. Fang could hear the relief in his voice as he said the word 'home'. The only good feeling she felt was in the fact that no one had been harmed in that small village. 

The drawbridge closed and the Avatar was now Zuko's. She could hear the ship creaking as the helmsmen turned the ship was thrown into a quicker speed. She stood against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as they bound the Avatars hands behind his back and took away his staff. Zuko held the staff in his hands, admiring it. 

“This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers.. being raised by monks.”, Zuko said. Fang frowned a little as she saw the Avatar furrow his eyebrows and glare at Zuko. “Take the Avatar to the prison hold and take this to my quarters.”, Zuko ordered, motioning Iroh to take the staff. 

Zuko walked toward Fang who looked up at him with a worried look on her face. “What's wrong?”, he asked. “Nothing. I'm just processing everything.”, she answered him. He reached down and grasped her hand. “Are you happy we are returning home?”, she asked him, her eyes not looking at Zuko but at the Avatar being taken to a lower deck within the ship. “More than you know.”, he answered. His hand moved up from her hand to grab her arm, he pulled her along with him toward his living quarters, it was a firm grip but not enough to hurt her. 

Zuko waited till they were out of the sight from the guards to answer. “My honor is finally restored.”, he said in a hushed tone. Fang sighed and walked beside him. “I am happy for you.”, she said back, as they entered Zuko's cabin. It was true, she genuinely was happy for Zuko that after years of bad news, finally something good had found its way to him. 

Fang smiled and sat on one of the floor mats, and set about making a cup of tea for both of them. She made a small fire with her hand and heated the tea in the pot. Zuko set about taking off his armor and set it on the wall hanger by his bedside. 

Fang slowly stood and held the tea cup out to Zuko with both of her hands. She poured herself some as well, wanting to calm her nerves. She still felt a little guilty about imprisoning a twelve year old boy. “My father will restore my honor and we can go back home.”, he stated, taking a sip of his tea. 

Fang nodded and placed a hand over his scar. “I will follow you as you take your title as Prince of the Fire Nation and future Firelord.”, she whispered, giving him a soft smile. One of Zuko's rough hands came up to hold hers, he gave a swift tug to pull her closer. 

“And you will be my Queen.”, he whispered back, in a deep voice that made her skin crawl. She felt his hands come up and unpin her hair. Her brown locks fell onto her shoulders and framed her face beautifully. She gave him a small seductive smile that she knew would drive him wild. 

Fang felt Zuko's lips quickly press to hers, the kiss was a little bit forceful but she didn't mind, it was his dominant nature. Zuko was always the one that needed to be in control, always the one that had the upper hand. Fang didn't mind, on the contrary, she liked it. She kissed him back submissively and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him, to make their bodies touch. 

She could feel her heart beat starting to quicken and the heat from his body radiating against hers. She had missed this side of Zuko more then ever, their romance had faded over the tension of finding the Avatar, granted he had always been formal on the outside but in the privacy of their bedroom he had always been dominant but gentle. The gentle side had been a rare site that herself and only a few other people had ever seen.

She felt his rough hands come up to grab her small shoulders as his tongue glided across her lips. Fang could feel her body on fire as his tongue pushed passed her mouth and danced with hers. How she had missed being intimate with him, it had been so long since they had done anything affectionate together. A soft moan escaped out of Fang's lips as Zuko's hand trailed up her hip to her waist. “You're gorgeous.”, he whispered to her as she pulled away from him and met his eyes. A small smile came to her lips. It was nice to hear confirmation that he still was in love with her. She couldn't remember the last time they had been intimate with each other but it had been months. She had been starting to question if he even loved her anymore. 

His ridged hands came up to undo her robe from the back of her neck and pulled her robe off her shoulders, exposing the soft skin along her neck and collarbone. A sigh came from Fang's lips as she felt his lips travel along her neck, planting kisses and little bites along her pale skin. She was brought out of their intimate moment by a shout from outside.

“The Avatar has escaped!”, she heard one of the guards yell. Zuko turned sharply toward the door. “What?!”, he yelled. There were shouts and the sound of metal shoes hitting the ships hull. Zuko turned to Fang.

Her eyes were clouded over with passion and her cheeks were flushed with a light pink color. Her red painted lips were turned down in a seductive pout that was driving him wild inside. He cursed his guards for interrupting his time with Fang. The way she was looking at him was taking way too much of his self control not to rip of her clothes and have her moaning his name for all the guards on the ship to hear.

“Go.”, she said, a bit defeated, pulling her robe around her shoulders again. Zuko cursed under his breath, stood from the pillows and ripped open the door to his chambers. Fang sighed and fastened the frog button that held her robe around her neck and picked her hair back up into a bun, fastening the Fire Nation emblem pin. She quietly slipped out of Zuko's cabin and made her way to her own cabin. 

She could hear the guards running and yelling to each other still. It seemed that they had all underestimated the young Avatar. She was startled by a yell from Zuko. It sounded like it came from outside on the deck. Fear gripped her. Was Zuko hurt? She turned back, quickened her pace and made her way upstairs just in time to see Zuko and the Avatar falling onto the deck. They had jumped from the helmsman's tower it seemed. 

Zuko slowly got up, no doubt he had hurt himself from such a large fall. She watched as the Avatar stood as well, holding onto his staff. She quickly made her way behind the Avatar and shot a fire blast at him. Fang did not intend to hit him, it was easy to dodge but she just wanted to distract the young boy away from Zuko for just a moment so he could gather himself together from the fall. 

The young boy quickly turned around and shot a blast of air toward her which she quickly dodged. Fang had never been the most skilled firebender when she was in training but she had always been the fastest, even faster than her sister-in-law, and that is what gave her the upper edge in combat. 

She rarely engaged in combat for her firebending skills were mostly in the art of dance and elegance however, now seemed to be a good time. She took off her robe quickly and tossed it aside, leaving her in a tight black blouse and black pants and rushed toward the Avatar. 

He seemed like he didn't know what to do but he sent another gust of wind toward her. Being quick and nimble, she instinctively held her hands out and flipped forward to dodge the attack. As she landed back on her feet she sent another fireball at him. One he could quickly maneuver out of, though Fang had done what she set out to do. 

Zuko had regained his composure and shot a fireball towards the Avatar. The strength behind the fireball was immense and it sent the boy flying backward. Fang took the time to bow out of the fight and returned to the sideline. She would only get involved if Zuko was in danger or if he specifically asked for her help, but she would not take away his pride of capturing the Avatar. 

She watched as the Avatar made a ball of air underneath his feet and zipped around the deck. He was amazingly quick it would have been impossible for even her to catch him. Zuko sent a fireball at the ball of air under his feet making the airbender loose balance and fall across the deck. Zuko quickly made his way over to him but was stopped by what he saw in the sky. 

Fang quickly followed Zuko gaze and stared wide eyed at a white beast floating in the air. “What is that?”, Zuko asked, out loud. Fang was thinking along the same lines, she had never seen something like that before in her whole life. It must have been the Avatar's though as it had the same arrow markings. 

“Appa!”, the Avatar yelled, a big smile spreading across his face. Zuko didn't let the boy breathe for one second and shot another fireball at him, catching him off guard. He nearly dodged it and was sent flying back towards the edge of the ship. 

Fang felt a pang in her heart as she saw him barely regain his balance at the edge. Had he fallen, it might have killed him. She most certainty didn't want the death of a child on her conscious. Zuko kept throwing fireballs at him quickly, not wanting to give him time to defend himself. 

It seemed that Zuko was gaining the upper hand until one blast sent the Avatar off the ship. Fang gasped and quickly made her way toward the edge of the ship. She peered down at the water to see if she could see him but the water was covered with tiny ice formations that it was impossible to see. 

She was taken aback when suddenly a large funnel made out of water came straight out of the water. Had the Avatar created a typhoon? It was a beautiful sight to see as she watched it rise over the ship and start curling towards them. She quickly made her way towards the cabins, she had to find something to hold onto, the wave was going to hit them strong and hard. 

She watched as the Avatar landed on top of the deck and was controlling the typhoon. The arrows on his skin and eyes were glowing a pure white, even though this Avatar was just a boy... she could feel the immense power that he was controlling. She grabbed a hold of one of the doors just in time to get hit with a wave. 

The wave was strong and it soaked her clothes completely, her hair ornament was ripped off with the strength of the water and it took all her strength to hold on. She watched helplessly as Zuko was thrown from the ship, she only hoped that he had grabbed onto something on his way down. 

Fang stood slowly and watched as the airbender passed out onto the deck. She quickly walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. There was still a pulse... thankfully. Had the force of that typhoon been enough to make him lose consciousness? She was startled by the large white creature landing on the deck and saw two of the members of the Water Tribe running toward her. 

“Get away from him!”, the girl yelled. Fang glared at her and did not stand, keeping a hold on the young airbender's wrist. The two members approached and grabbed the Avatar out of her grasp. The boy seemed startled by how she had not put up a fuss. Fang raised her hands and surrounded them in a wall of fire. The two Water Tribe members looked around, distressed as they realized they were trapped. “You need to leave.”, Fang spoke. Both of them stopped immediately and stared at her as if she was a purple hogmonkey. The male Water Tribe warrior eyebrows raised high and his head cocked to one side. “I will lower the fire and pretend like you got away. Fly fast. We will be on your tail shortly. Hurry.”, she warned. 

Both members of the tribe seemed bewildered by her act of kindness but quickly took the opportunity to get Aang to his feet. Fang raised her hands again, flattening her palms and then lowered her arms. The flames lowered as she pressed her arms down. “Hey Katara, hey Sokka.”, the young boy said, looking up at both of them. “I dropped my staff.”, he whispered pointing to it hanging off the edge. She watched as the boy named Sokka ran toward it and grabbed it, he yelled something back at someone underneath the ship. Zuko must have been there, he must have grabbed onto the anchor. 

Fang quickly ran over to the edge and yelled for the guards to come help him. Iroh sleepily looked outside from beside the cabin. “Fang, what is going on?”, he asked, surprised by her yelling. She was always a quiet girl, whenever she yelled something was serious. “Zuko is hanging on the anchor! Iroh, please help!”, she said, yelling back at him. 

Iroh quickly made his way over to her and pulled Zuko up. She grasped onto Zuko to make sure he was okay. He seemed fine, only his clothes were soaked. “Shoot them down!”, Zuko yelled at his guards. Iroh and Zuko both got into a stance and shot a fireball together toward the flying bison. 

She gasped when she saw the Avatar deflect the fireball with a strong gust of wind and hit it against the ice walls. The strength of the burst of air combined with the fireball created a large avalanche of ice that rained down on the ship, covering the front of it and burying it completely. 

A loud creek could be heard from the inside of the ship. Fang knew that the ship had taken extensive damage just by the look of it. Fang didn't say anything but placed a hand on Zuko's back. She knew his anger would be boiling to the point of no return from losing the Avatar, she could only hope her gentle touch would help even the tiniest bit. 

“Good news for the Fire Lord.. the Fire Nations greatest threat is just a little kid.”, Iroh stated. Zuko turned to him. “That kid, uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate him again.”, Zuko said, the anger in his voice was immense. “Dig the ship out and follow them!”, he yelled at the guards. 

Zuko walked passed Fang and Iroh, she didn't protest as it seemed he just wanted to be alone. The Avatar had escaped and now they were in pursuit of him once again. Fang couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as she gazed up at the sky. There was finally hope of putting an end to this hundred year war. 

The Avatar had returned.

* * *

End of Ch.2


	3. Commander Zhao

It had been two days since the guards had dug them out of the ice. The Avatar had done extensive damage to the ship and it would take several days to repair. Zuko had been in a bad mood since the day the Avatar had escaped. She walked along side him and Iroh as they left the ship and headed for a small town that was going to be doing the repairs to the ship. Zuko's hand was holding onto Fang's as they walked along. His grip tight, slightly hurting but she knew it was just because he was so tense and eager to get back to chasing the Avatar. 

“Uncle, I want the repairs done as soon as possible. I don't want to stick around too long and risk loosing his trail.”, Zuko ordered. Iroh crossed his arms over his chest. “You mean the Avatar?”, Iroh asked, stroking his beard. “Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive... every fire bender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way.”, Zuko said, turning to his uncle. 

“Getting in the way of what... Prince Zuko?”, a familiar voice asked. Fang bit her bottom lip. Captain Zhao... she hated him. His large form loomed over the three of them, his sideburns as prominent as ever. Fang always felt uncomfortable around him. He had very little respect for the elements and always felt that fire bending was the only right way. 

His practices to rid the people of the other elements was no different then genocide. Fang was disgusted by him, and even more so that he held the title of Captain. He did not deserve it in the least bit. He always had this creepy... evil aura around him. What was he doing here anyway? 

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. “Captain Zhao...”, he said, a little surprised to see him there. Fang held onto Zuko's arm and took a step back, she didn't want to be close to this man. The Captain stopped very close to them and smirked. “It's Commander Zhao now.”, he said, turning to Iroh and completely ignoring Zuko. Not even showing respect enough to bow his head to him. He bowed slightly to him. 

“General Iroh. Great hero of our Nation.”, Zhao said, showing his respects. “Retired General.”, Iroh stated, showing his respect back. Commander Zhao turned to Fang and bowed a little to her. “The beautiful Princess Fang, pleasure to see you as well.”, Zhao greeted. 

Despite the fact that Fang hated him greatly, she still had to show her respect to him as a good symbol of a princess. “The pleasure is all mine, Commander Zhao. Congratulations on your new rank. The Fire Lord must have a lot of trust in you.”, she answered back, bowing her head slightly. 

“The Fire Lord's brother, son, and daughter-in-law are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?”, Zhao asked. Somehow Fang knew he was lying about them feeling welcome. “Our ship is being repaired.”, Iroh said, pointing toward the ship. Indeed the ship had been damaged, large scratches and huge dents had damaged the ship till the point where the front looked mangled.

Zhao raised an eyebrow and turned to Zuko. “That's quite a bit of damage.”, he said, still having his eyebrow raised. Fang hated the way he held a conversation, there was always the feeling that he was trying to get more information out of you. When he spoke it was as if a snake was coiling around her and wrapping around her neck, it always made her shiver. 

“Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened.”, Zuko said, trying to make up a story in his head. “Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened.”, he said, passing the burden onto Iroh. Iroh eyes widened a little. “Yes, I will do that! It was incredible...we”- Iroh was cut off by Zuko. “crashed into an earth kingdom ship.. Fang was nearly thrown off.”, Zuko finished. 

Commander Zhao raised an eyebrow. “Really? That must have been quite terrifying.”, Zhao said, turning to her. Fang nodded her head. “Yes, terrifying.”, she agreed. Zhao didn't seem very convinced with their story and instead turned to Zuko. “You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Won't you and your wife join me for a drink?”, he asked. 

Fang squeezed Zuko's arm, begging him silently to not accept the invitation though she knew what his answer must be. They had to accept no matter how badly they didn't want to join him. Zuko turned his head away from Zhao. “Sorry but we have to go.”, he answered, surprising Fang a little. 

Iroh grabbed Zuko's shoulder before he could get too far. “Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect.”, he turned to Zhao with a smile. “We would be honored to join you.”. Fang felt a pit in her stomach, she could only imagine the rest of the night they had in store for them. 

Zhao had something up his sleeve and she just couldn't pinpoint it but she could feel this devious aura around him. “Do you have any tea?”, Iroh asked, walking alongside Zhao, leaving Fang and Zuko. Fang frowned and turned to Zuko who growled angrily and breathed out a small breath of fire. 

“We have no choice, my prince. Keep your guard up... I sense a devious aura around him. He's like a snake trying to coil around our throats.”, Fang said, walking beside him. Zuko nodded slowly. “Let me do the talking, don't answer anything specific about the ship or how it got damaged.”, he ordered her, taking hold of her hand once again. 

Fang nodded as they both followed after Iroh and Zhao. As they approached the red tent, two guards held open the tent flaps for Zuko and Fang. She smiled gently to them and entered the tent. The tent was decorated quite exquisitely, a large map of the world hung on one wall. 

Zhao stood in front of it with both of his hands behind his back. Beautiful large vases sat in both corner of the tent. Spears, swords and pole arms were sitting against the west wall. Tables and chairs had been set for the three of them, almost as if Zhao knew that they would be attending. 

Fang took her place near Zuko and started to pour all of them tea. “Please. You're a guest. One of my guards will do it.”, Zhao said, motioning for her to sit down. Fang obliged and held the skirt of her robe as she sat down, fanning it out over the chair and floor. 

“By years end the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.”, Zhao stated, as one of his guards set about pouring a cup for each of them. “If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly then he is a fool!”, Zuko retorted back. 

Fang could hear the anger he had inside him as he said the word “father”. Fang's eyes traveled to Iroh who was admiring the weapons. “Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. I thought your wife would have calmed you by now.”, Zhao said, knowing he had hit a weak spot. 

Fang closed her eyes and set her tea cup down. “My job as his wife is not to restrain him from being who he is, but more to follow and encourage him when I believe he has done the right thing.”, Fang answered, a little irritated by Zhao's comment. 

Zhao eyes turned towards her, their eyes meeting for just a moment before he switched onto a new topic. “So, how is your search for the Avatar going?”, Zhao said, a smirk playing across his face. A loud crash came from behind both of them, making Fang rubbed her forehead in disbelief, Iroh had dropped all the weapons on the floor. “My fault! Entirely..”, Iroh apologized. Zuko turned his head to Zhao slightly. “We haven't found him yet.”, he answered. Zhao's smirk came back across his face. 

“Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the air benders... Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive..”, Zhao said in a malicious tone. Fang knew Zhao had been trying to hide something up his sleeve and he had just revealed it. He must have known something or he wouldn't be asking these questions. 

Fang felt his snake like aura crawling around at her feet, ready to bite her ankle. He was like a predator stalking his prey. She inhaled sharply and moved her gaze to the outside of the tent. She desperately wanted to be away from Zhao. “No.... nothing.”, Zuko answered, still keeping up with the lie. Zhao slowly stood and held his arms behind his back again. 

“Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one that could stop the Fire Nation from winning this war.. if you have an ounce of loyalty left you'll tell me what you found.”, Zhao said, his tone with more anger then before. Zuko's fists clenched as he started to get angrier. 

“I haven't found anything. It's like you said... the Avatar probably died a long time ago.”, he retorted back to him. Zuko stood from his chair and held his hand out to Fang. “Come on Uncle, we're going.”, he said as Fang took his hand and stood from the chair. 

Zuko and Fang slowly made their way to the opening of the tent but we're halted by two guards crossing their spears together. “Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. The confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape.”, one of the guards announced. 

Fang felt her heart drop as he heard the words leave the guards mouth. Her mind raced around as fast as she could, trying to think of a way out of this situation. Zhao smirked and turned to Fang who was glaring at the guard. “Now remind me.. how exactly was your ship damaged?”, Zhao asked. 

Zuko turned around and was about to say something but Zhao interrupted and placed a hand on Fang's shoulder. “Please sit, I have a feeling you all are going to spending more time with me.”, he said. Fang quickly took a step away, she did not want to be near this man let alone want to be touched by him.

Zuko angrily sat back down along with Fang who stayed completely quiet and only looked at the wall. Iroh sighed and sat down, he must have been thinking the same thing as Fang, trying to think of a way out of this mess. Zhao paced around the room with that horrible smirk across his face as Zuko began to tell the story.

“So a twelve year old boy bested you and your fire benders. You're more pathetic then I thought.”, Zhao insulted. “I underestimated him once but it will not happen again!”, Zuko retorted back. “No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance.”, Zhao stated, making Fang move her eyes to him. 

“Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-” “And you failed!”, Zhao interrupted, turning sharply toward Zuko. “Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in the hands of a teenager. He's mine now.”, Zhao announced. 

Zuko quickly got up and was about to charge at Zhao but was held back by two guards. A smirk spread across Zhao's face. “Keep them here.”, he told his two guards and walked out of the tent. Fang felt her heart racing through her chest. 

Her eyes turned to Iroh who looked moderately calm, he either had a plan or thought that there would be an opening later but it seemed that for now, there was nothing they could do. Fang sighed and placed a hand against her neck and rubbed it softly. She could feel the stress tensing her muscles.

* * *

Hours passed as they were held there like prisoners. Zhao entered suddenly and placed his hands behind his back once again. “My search party is ready. Once I am out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go.”, Zhao announced. 

Fang turned her head away from Zhao, she didn't want to even look at him. Her heart held such anger for him. “Why? Are you afraid that I am going to try and stop you?”, Zuko asked, looking up. Zhao laughed and smirked again. “You stop me? Impossible.”, Zhao retorted back, his tone full of arrogance. “Don't underestimate me Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!”, Zuko yelled, standing up from his chair. 

“Prince Zuko, that's enough!”, Iroh said, standing up from his chair as well. Zhao laughed arrogantly again and crossed his arms over his chest. “You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command and you... you're just a banished prince... no home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you.”, Zhao said, ridiculing Zuko. 

Every word that came out of Zhao's mouth was making Fang more and more angry. “You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne.”, Zuko corrected him. 

Fang bit her lip, even if they did manage to capture the Avatar.. somehow she felt that his father would never welcome Zuko back. He was such a heartless man that she could see it happening. “If your father really wanted you home... he would have let you return by now.. Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.”, Zhao insulted back. 

Her eyes remained closed as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. Fang hated to admit it but all of what Zhao had just said... was true. In her heart she truly felt that if the Fire Lord really loved Zuko.. he would have welcomed him back home many months ago. “That's not true.”, Zuko angrily said. “You have the scar to prove it.”, Zhao said, making Zuko even angrier.

“Maybe you'd like one to match!”, Zuko yelled at him, getting close to Zhao. Fang opened her eyes quickly. What on earth was Zuko doing? “Zuko, stop.”, she warned him, gripping onto his arm. “Is that a challenge?”, Zhao asked, raising an eyebrow. “An Agni Kai. At sunset.”, Zuko confirmed. Fang put a hand over her mouth, she could not believe that Zuko had just challenged Zhao to a duel. 

She made a pleading face at Iroh but Iroh shook his head, there was nothing he could do. “Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your wife and uncle will do.”, Zhao said, placing his hands behind his back and left the tent. 

“Prince Zuko... have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?”, Iroh asked in disbelief of what his nephew had done. “I will never forget.”, Zuko answered. Fang slowly felt her nausea going away as Zhao left the tent but she shook her head. “Prince Zuko... I... can't believe you did that.”, Fang whispered, placing her hands on her face. 

Fang had never liked Agni Kai's... she found them crude and felt there was no need for violence. After Zuko had received that scar from his father, she really disliked Agni Kai's. Agni Kai's were an ancient Fire Nation tradition that was centuries old that settled disputes between both parties. The two combatants fought at sunset until one burned the other. When Fang was a child it was commonly not fought to the death. 

There was honor in sparing your opponent but now, a new regimen had changed and now it was a sign of weakness that you sparred your partner. Fang's fears were skyrocketing as she thought of Zuko fighting to the death with Zhao. Zhao was a fire bending master and had years of training beyond what Zuko had. 

Her heart was racing as she saw two guards come and escort the three of them out of the tent. It was time to get prepared for the Agni Kai. Her eyes gazed up at the sky as she exited the tent. She prayed to the heavens to not have to take her husband back home in a body bag.

* * *

End of Ch.3


	4. Agni Kai

Fang held onto Zuko's arm tightly, desperately wishing he had not challenged Zhao. They were led to the outside of an empty fort. Large stone walls loomed over them on all sides. Fang was feeling sick to her stomach as they approached the large courtyard until a guard stepped in front of them. 

“Lady Fang, please wait outside. It would not be appropriate to have you here without a seat for you. Commander Zhao's orders.”, the guard told her. Zhao was making more and more excuses to keep her from Zuko and she had just about enough. Fang glared at him. “Forgive me… but I'm staying with my husband.”, she stated and walked passed the guard, holding onto Zuko's arm tighter. 

They slowly made their way into the arena. Her eyes focused on Zhao who was taking off his shirt at the other end, her eyes fell toward the guards around him. She couldn't help but feel that if Zuko won, the guards would still keep them here against their will. Fang slowly let go of Zuko's arm and watched as he took off his shoes and his shirt. 

Her heart felt like it was just about to leap out of her chest. She must have showed it on her face because Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. Her face was probably as pale as a sheet as she watched Zuko kneel in front of his uncle. 

“Remember your fire bending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons.”, Iroh stated, trying to make his nephew's nerves calm. “I refuse to let him win.”, Zuko said, standing up slowly, turning to face Zhao. 

Fang wanted to reach out to Zuko, to beg him not to do this but he was already walking towards the center of the arena. Her eyes traveled to Zhao who was also walking to meet Zuko. She jumped at the sound of the loud gong signaling the fight had begun. She watched as Zuko shot fireballs quickly at Zhao, wanting to take the upper hand as fast as possible but Zhao blocked each one of them. 

Zuko kicked a fireball toward Zhao but it seemed like Zhao didn't even flinch as he blocked all the fireballs. Fang could see out of the corner of her eye that Iroh was shaking his head, making her even more nervous. Zhao took a couple of steps forward and shot a fire blast towards Zuko, taking a step forward each time. 

Zuko continued to block each shot but it kept pushing him backward. The last shot was particularly strong and Zuko couldn't block it, making him fly backward. Fang winced as she heard Zuko grunt in pain as his bareback hit the ground. She watched as Zhao leaped toward Zuko, standing over him as he shot a fireball towards his face. 

“Remember your basics Prince Zuko, break his root!”, Iroh yelled at his nephew. Fang placed a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming when she saw the fireball coming closer to her husband’s face. Zuko quickly rolled on his elbows and kicked Zhao's feet from under him, just in time to dodge the fireball. 

Zhao was caught so off guard that he tripped over his feet as he desperately tried to dodge Zuko's fire blasts and eventually fell over after dodging a strong fireball from Zuko. Zuko quickly stood over Zhao in an offensive position. 

Fang closed her eyes and turned away, she couldn't bare to watch a man burn another man. She had seen it once when Zuko had been burned by his father and it had been so horrifying, she never wanted to see it again. 

“Do it!”, Zhao yelled at Zuko, making Fang close her eyes tighter. “That's it?”, she finally heard Zhao ask Zuko. Fang slowly opened her eyes to see that Zuko had sent the fireball close to his face but on purpose, missed. “Your father raised a coward.”, Zhao said, looking up at Zuko with hatred. 

Fang felt weak as she felt all the tension slowly fade. She hadn't realized how tightly she had been clenching her teeth but when she allowed her jaw to finally relax, she could feel the pain. “Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't miss.”, Zuko answered as he turned and started walking toward Fang and Iroh. She smiled at him softly, relieved that he was alright. 

A glint caught her eye, making her gasp as she saw Zhao stand up and send a fireball toward Zuko while he had his back turned. Before she could even blink, Iroh had grabbed Zhao's foot and protected Zuko. Iroh pushed Zhao slightly causing him to lose balance as he fell to the ground. 

Fang's mouth fell open as she realized how badly Commander Zhao had acted. “So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat?... disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable then you.”, Iroh said, looking down at Zhao. Fang smiled softly as she heard the words come out of Iroh, she could hear how proud he was in his voice as he spoke of Zuko. 

“Thanks for the tea. It was delicious.”, Iroh stated, always being respectful. Fang smiled at both of them and walked toward them to meet them, raising a hand to touch Zuko's scar. “I'm glad you are alright, My Prince.”, she whispered softly to him as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips deliberately. Zhao scowled and looked away from the couple.

Fang felt her heart settle to a steady beat once again and took Zuko's arm when he extended it out to her. “Did you really mean that Uncle?”, Zuko asked as they walked out of the arena. “Of course! Ginseng is my favorite.”, Iroh answered, bringing a smile to Fang's face as they continued to walk toward their newly repaired ship.

* * *

Fang sat quietly in her husband’s room as he meditated. It had been a couple of days since his victory against Zhao and she had suggested that he meditate to try and help calm his anger. At first, he had protested but a little persuading had made him change his mind. 

Her eyes traveled to the dueling swords placed on the wall as a decoration and the fire nation banners hanging around his meditating area. He had four candles placed in front of him as he meditated and grew larger and smaller as he breathed. 

A dragon head was hung on the wall above him, a great symbol of the Fire Nation. She sat on Zuko's bed, reading different scrolls that they had picked up from their travels. She found she could immerse herself in the history of the world and learn things that might better help her to one day stand beside Zuko and rule a nation. 

Though it was wishful thinking, she knew that if his father really wanted him back they would have already returned. She raised her head when she heard the door creak open, surprised that anyone was daring enough to bother Zuko while he meditated.

“The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar.”, Zuko threatened. Fang's ears perked up as she heard Iroh speak and quickly got up to meet him at the door. “Well there is news...”, Iroh said hesitantly. 

Fang smiled at Iroh and held open the door wider for him, ushering him inside. “Thank you, Fang. As I said, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset.”, Iroh said, holding his hands up in a dramatic way. Fang bit her bottom lip and shook her head; this news could not be good and it was going to ruin Zuko's meditation time... she was sure of it. 

All of her work on finally convincing him to meditate would be gone. She dreaded the next thing that would come out of Iroh's mouth. “Uncle... you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say... I'm sure I can take it.”, Zuko answered. 

Iroh stroked his beard as if he was in deep thought and said the words that Fang had been dreading. “Okay then... we have no idea where he is.”, Iroh said. Fang jumped as the candle flames suddenly grew immensely. “What!?”, Zuko yelled, spinning around. 

“You should really open a port window in here, you're going to suffocate Fang.”, Iroh said, taking out a fan and fanning himself. “Give me the map!”, Zuko demanded, ripping it out of his uncle's hands. “Well there have been multiple people who have claimed to have seen him but he is impossible to track down.”, Iroh said, still fanning himself. 

Fang quickly closed the door before any of the soldiers could hear them and walked toward the both of them, looking at the map. “How am I going to find him Uncle?”, Zuko asked, staring at the map, his eyes searching all the sighting points. “He is clearly a mastermind of evasive maneuvering.”, Zuko said, looking at all the points that had been marked on the map. 

Fang peered at it and had to agree with Zuko, it seemed that the Avatar was just choosing random places. The pattern almost made a zig-zag of sorts. It was near impossible to track him down, it seemed. Zuko sighed and set the map down on a nearby table. 

“We just need to wait for a lead, Prince Zuko, patience.”, Iroh said, taking his leave from Zuko's chambers. Fang frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do not worry, my love, we will find him.”, she stated trying to reassure him. 

She didn't want him to lose his hope because he had so little to begin with. “I need to find him now so I can go back home.”, Zuko said quietly, sitting back down on the pillows on the floor. His voice trailed off as he looked defeated. Fang quickly knelt down next to him and placed her hands on both of his shoulders as she massaged softly. 

“I have faith in you.”, she whispered before placing a gently kiss on his lips. His arms came to wrap around her and pull her closer so their bodies were touching. His heart had sunk at the thought of not finding the Avatar and more than ever, he needed the comfort of a woman. Comfort from the woman he loved more than anything and she was happy to give that comfort back. 

He kissed her more passionately and she could feel his hands moving up her back, his fingers gliding up the back of her neck making her shiver. She felt her hair being undone, as her hair spilled over, down her back. 

His lips traveled down to her jawline where he kissed softly and gave a rough tug on her robe making Fang wince a little by how rough he was. A smirk played across his lips as his fingers played with one of her bra straps. 

Fang's heart beat was quickening and she could feel her body getting hotter by the second. “Lay down.”, he ordered her and she quickly obeyed, and laid on her stomach, propping herself on her elbows and turning her head and smiling at his direction. 

She felt him climb on top of her, she shivered as she felt his lips trace along her spine. A sigh escaped her lips as he kissed along her shoulder blades and down her back. His rough hands traveled up the small of her back and up to her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. 

“It's been awhile.”, Zuko whispered to her. Fang smiled and nodded. “I didn't want to bother your meditation time.”, she said, a breathy laugh escaping her lips. She gasped when he roughly grabbed the hem of her pants and pulled them off, making Fang blush a little. Zuko grabbed her shoulder and pushed gently, coaxing her to lay on her back. Fang did as her husband bid, watching as his rough hands stroked one of her legs, she smiled up at him softly and blushed a little more as he placed kisses from her knee down to her ankle. 

“I like this better than meditation.”, Zuko answered making her laugh again. Fang shifted a little and sat her upper body on her elbows and pouted seductively knowing that it drove him wild. A soft growl came from Zuko as he quickly met his lips with hers, kissing her heatedly and eagerly. He pushed her back down onto the pillows and set about taking his shirt off. 

Fang ran her fingers along his arms and traced the contours of his muscles. She felt as if her body was on fire when Zuko placed another kiss on her lips. She had missed the intimate moments with her husband. 

He had been so distant the last months that she had become accustomed to not being even slightly intimate with him but it seemed the avatar had restored a little hope in him, even if he did not have him captured. She had to thank the avatar for that much, she had her husband back, at least, for now.

* * *

Fang slowly opened her eyes as she was startled by a knock at the door. She could hear the rustling of Zuko putting his clothes back on as she rubbed one of her eyes. “Stay. I'll get it.”, Zuko declared, making his way toward the door. 

She could hear Zuko talking with one of the guards as she wrapped a blanket around herself and slowly stood as Zuko closed the door again. “My uncle is having a large meal prepared for us.”, Zuko stated. Fang raised an eyebrow. “What's the occasion?”, she asked slipping into her clothes again. 

“I think he thinks it will cheer me up.”, Zuko replied, as he helped her clip her robe together. Fang nodded slowly, grabbing her hair ornament and fastened her hair using one of the nearby mirrors. She slowly followed Zuko out as they walked out into the hall. Taking his arm, she walked beside him until they reached one of the dining rooms aboard the ship. 

Iroh was already seated having his tea and a slice of warm bread. “Good morning, you two.”, Iroh greeted them both with a smile. Fang smiled at him and sat next to Iroh, pouring a cup of tea for both herself and Zuko. 

One of the guards came in and placed a piping hot plate of fish in front of them. Steam rose from the dish and the aroma of butter, thyme, and basil filled the room. “I was informed by the distributor of at the fish market that he heard the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island.”, he said as he stood from the table and bowed toward the both of them. 

Was this just another rumor or perhaps it has some truth to it. In all honesty, she didn't want to go chasing after the Avatar again after their last battle. Zuko had nearly been killed when he had been flung off that boat. Fang stayed silent as her eyes fell on Zuko who quickly stood and placed his hands on the table.

“The Avatar is on Kyoshi island?!, he yelled. Uncle ready the rhino's.. he's not getting away this time.”

* * *

End of Ch.4


End file.
